Forbidden love
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: Hitsugaya's personality changed, suddenly. He's so rude, unfriendly and 'what's-your-problem' now. What happened? That's for Matsumoto to find out. Love between a captain and a vice is not forbidden, is it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Another fic about my fave character: HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO! Okay, anyway, hope you enjoy. I really love this pairing. :D **_

The door opened. Hitsugaya entered as everyone stared at him coming in.

"You're late, tenth squad captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro." The Captain Commander said, frowning. "Again." He added, with his anger controlled, when Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

Histugaya shrugged. "Can't help it, can I?" He said as he took his position.

Yamamoto glared at him angrily. It had been his fifth time late for a captain meeting. At first he forgave that little boy as he had always been a responsible captain and had never been late for any sort of meeting. Never.

And now he had been late for five consecutive meetings, and his attitude had changed.

And nobody knows why.

The rest of the captains stared at Hitsugaya as he sashayed into his position, casting an aura of I-hate-everyone-of-you-here-so-please-get-lost with his eyes. Whether they knew that boy personally or not, they all disliked this new Hitsugaya.

"What's wrong with him?" "No idea." "PMS?" "For five weeks? No way!" "PMS's for girls you idiot." "Maybe he got dumped by his girlfriend or something." "Hitsugaya, having a girlfriend? You kidding?" "Shh, don't say so loudly!" "He can't hear us…"

Hitsugaya glared at them. "I can hear you fuckin' clearly, so shut your trap."

Silence.

Everyone stopped talking, and focused on the meeting. After all, it was the first time somebody ever heard Hitsugaya saying such vulgar words with such disdain. It was quite a shock.

"I do not permit uncivilised language in the room." Yamamoto emphasised, eyeing Hitsugaya. His eye twitched in annoyance when he saw him rolling his eyes and mouthing 'fuck'.

"Let's start with our meeting then." He said, deciding to ignore Hitsugaya. "First let's start with the arrangement of…"

"Riiiiing!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Hitsugaya. They watched as Hitsugaya picked up his phone and answered it.

"Yo…yeah…nothin' much, just having a boring meeting…shouldn't take too long, if not I'll just barge out of here…oh, it's alright, it isn't that important…yeah they can't do anything to me for picking phones…yeah…yeah sure…captain work? I don't have any…Don't bother doing anyway…yeah…okay…see you…bye."

Hitsugaya hung up the phone. He raised his head, meeting everybody's eyes. "What?" He asked defiantly.

Yamamoto grabbed his stick (whatever you call it) to stop from trembling to hard. He said, with a highly controlled voice. "It has been stated since ten thousand years ago that phones are not allowed into the captain room…"

"It's an emergency call." He said, brushing the matter off.

Okay, enough is enough. The old man can't take it anymore.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro!" His voice boomed in the room, shocking everyone in the room. Everyone, that is, except Hitsugaya. "I cannot comprehend the reason for you suddenly changing your attitude. When I chose you as a captain, I chose you because you have shown me your abilities as a great, responsible leader. If you continue treating the captain meetings this way, or even treating your squad the way you treat them now, you do not have any reason to be a captain anymore!"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Fine, sack me then. I don't mind."

That old man completely lose it. "Jyushiro, Kyoraku! Drag him away! I do not want to see him anymore!"

The two captains just stood there, stunned. They stared at the child captain that they were supposed to drag out, and refused to move.

Hitsugaya saw no one trying to drag him out. So he shrugged and he left in his own accords.

XxXxX

"This is the end of the captain's meeting." Yamamoto said. They continued their captain's meeting as usual after all the drama. Though they did took quite some time settling down, with agitated captains busily discussing about what's wrong with the small kid. "But I do wish to add a new agenda for today."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Captain Hitsugaya, right?" Kyoraku said.

"He is not a captain anymore; I will officially strip his post off." Yamamoto said.

"I don't find it fair." Unohana said, peering at Yamamoto through her gentle eyes. "I think Hitsugaya-Taicho must be going through puberty, and he has no parents to teach him the right way while his body is going through changes, so I don't think it's his fault that he's like that."

"But it's not possible for someone to change that much so immediately." Byakuya commented, he himself quite pissed at Hitsugaya's attitude.

"Yes, I have to agree his case is a bit extreme, but I think we should give him a chance. Maybe after this stage of life is over, he would be back to normal."

"If his case is a bit extreme, don't you think there should be other factors as well?" Jyushiro suggested. "You know, I know Captain Hitsugaya quite well, I think…well, I think, if he's going through puberty, maybe he liked someone, he, being the shy type, cannot confess, so he's kind of…erm, pissed off?"

"So him pissed off is making us pissed off too? That's so unreasonable." Soi Fon said.

"There may be lots of other reasons, but I think this liking a girl thing is always the main cause."

"Haha can't believe that strict little boy will like a girl!" Kyoraku exclaimed.

"Well, he changed his attitude. Maybe it is to fit the ideal guy of the girl?"

"Che, don't get what you're all arguing about. I like his attitude." Zaraki said simply.

"Maybe he just turns defiant." Komamura said. "Teenagers do that for no apparent reason."

The discussion goes on quite a bit. After all, Hitsugaya was the youngest Captain, even as a Shinigami, he's considered young. Soul society never had this problem at all.

Yamamoto could feel his eyes twitching. This meeting is going nowhere. Everyone is just speculating. "Can you please talk only, if you have a good information?"

The whole room calmed down.

"I know the girl that I think Hitsugaya has an interest on." Kurotsuchi said suddenly, chuckling a bit.

"Who?" Everyone focused their attention on Kurotsuchi.

"Well, recently, he had been rather rude and…unfriendly to everyone. Everyone except somebody, which our investigating team has found out: his lieutenant."

"Matsumoto?"

Even the Captain Commander dropped his jaw.

Impossible…

P.S. "Kurotsuchi-san, why on Earth would you investigate on something like this?"

XxXxX

Matsumoto looked around nervously. She is a vice-captain, so this is the first time she is called into the Captain Commander's room. Man, it's so big, so spacious, the size this room already making her nervous.

She had been called to meet with the Captain Commander, and she had no idea why. She had been dutifully (in her way…) doing her jobs, and she never caused troubles (except to some guys…), and she is respectful to all her higher-ups (I think…), so why is she called upon?

It's the Captain Commander! The Captain Commander! Only captains are allowed to talk to him, and she's only a vice-captain!

Man, hope nothing serious happened…

The door opened. Yamamoto walked in. Matsumoto immediately bowed.

"I'll excuse all formalities just for today's discussion." Yamamoto said, sitting down casually. "It's really important."

Matsumoto stood up uncertainly. What is it that is so important? "Thank you, Captain Commander Yamamoto. So…why did you call me?"

"It's about your Captain."

"Hitsugaya-taicho? What about him?"

Now talking about it, Captain did act pretty weirdly nowadays. The whole pile of paperwork that he would normally do finish in a flash of an eye are still left on the table, undone. Well, she thought that he finally knew how to relaxed, so she was okay with it.

What she didn't understand was why Hitsugaya seemed to ignore everyone. Previously, no matter how irritating everyone is, he won't scold that hard and leave just like that. Even when Hinamori came he acted like he hated her for being here.

But she pushed that problem away. Maybe Hinamori somehow insulted Captain. He's still quite normal towards me. (:

So, yeah, what about him?

"Recently, his attitude towards his job, his personality, well, actually, everything has changed for the worse." Yamamoto said. "You did notice, right?"

"Well, yeah, he kinda changed…" Matsumoto said. But it isn't much…maybe it's because of the undone paperwork. He had better start doing. It's the first time Matsumoto actually worried about doing paperwork.

"Well, we want to know why he's been like that, and we are tasking you to find out for us, since he's your captain. Something might have happened to him, he might be going through puberty, whatever, since he's a child, I shall forgive him for that. But, the reason must be found and he must be changed, or else I'll just sack him from his post." Yamamoto said seriously.

What? Sack Hitsugaya-taicho? She will never allow that. She herself recruited him, how can he be sacked just like this?

"How should I find out the reason?"

"Captain Unohana said that maybe you could try and counsel him, and try persuading him write a diary, or story, or anything. She said something about teenagers his age will need to vent their anger somewhere, so they might throw their feelings out into a diary. Then you will read it. Of course, you must not tell him that you are going to read it. Then, from his diary deduce the reason, and report it directly to me."

Matsumoto blinked in confusion. What was that? How do I do that?

"Understand?"

"…Yes…sir." No I don't understand one bit at all! Man this sucks…

"You may leave now."

"Thank you."

Matsumoto left, scratching her head. How is she going to get Hitsugaya to write a diary? Writing a diary is so stupid even she doesn't do that!

This is so weird…

XxXxX

_**End of chapter. A bit short, but well, I need some time to figure out the rest of the storyline lol. I've got it all figured, but if you want to give comments or suggestions, or even just flaming or better yet, constructive comments, please, go ahead man.**_

_**:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Matsumoto peeked into the room. Hitsugaya-taicho is sitting on his working table, reading something. Hey, he must be reading the paperwork finally. Yay, he's working! So he's back to normal. Whew, she can just tell that to the Captain Commander and she don't need to trick Hitsugaya into writing this stupid diary.

"Hey, Captain!" She said, relieved, running over to pat his back, hard.

Hitsugaya hit the table with the impact. He got up slowly, with a bruise on his head.

"Oops, sorry, I've forgotten how small _Taicho_ is." She said cheekily. Her happiness, however, disappeared when she saw what Hitsugaya was really doing.

"Wha…Captain…where did you get that…?" She stared at the magazine Hitsugaya was holding.

The small boy immediately stumbled, trying to stuff the magazine into his hideout under his table. "It's nothin'." He lied, annoyed.

Why would Captain read something like that in his work table? Won't he be, you know, working? Writing his paperwork and stuff? That's what he usually does right? _"Something might have happened to him, he might be going through puberty." _Matsumoto remembered what Yamamoto said. Maybe it was true, everything he said about Captain having puberty. Taicho is really…

No, this is not right. Captain can slack all he wants, but he cannot read these magazines! "Let me see how much you've been reading." Matsumoto said sternly, pushing Hitsugaya away from the table to make way for her to check his 'hideout'.

"No, don't see it!" Hitsugaya grabbed Matsumoto and flung her away. Small as he look, there's a reason why he became the captain. Matsumoto compete with his strength, so she flew out and, thankfully, hit the sofa.

Hitsugaya looked as shocked as Matsumoto stared. Hitsugaya composed himself faster, and locked his 'hideout' immediately. "Don't you ever open, or even peek inside this cupboard."

"Taicho… why…?" Matsumoto can't believe it. What was inside the cupboard? More porn? Captain did not look like the type of person that will…

Hitsugaya seemed to have read Matsumoto's mind. He blushed and shouted, "I was curious okay!" He sat down, folding his arms. "I'm not going to read anymore of it, I…I don't really like it. That was the only one I ever will read; I don't have anymore of that crap in my cupboard, so don't bother checking!"

So, he was reading porn…And here I thought he was doing paperwork finally.

Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya disappointedly, as he returned to his normal self, asking, "So, what are you doing here?"

There's no choice then, it's inevitable…let's continue on with the plan.

She stood straight up, and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, Captain, do you know that keeping a diary is a very good habit? Putting your life problems into pen and paper will make your problems seem more obvious and the answer will become more apparent. And if you write down your goal in the diary, you will achieve them more likely than if you don't write down! You can write all your secrets in it, so you don't have to keep them in your heart anymore, and you can vent your anger when you feel irritated. It is healthy for both your soul and heart. So why don't you adopt this habit of writing a diary!" Matsumoto said the whole chunk without breath, memorizing it from last night's research.

Hitsugaya blinked, confused. "…So…?"

"So? Don't you get my point? You should start writing a diary!"

Hitsugaya stared. "…Why?"

"Didn't you hear me? Do you know that keeping a diary is a very good habit? Putting your life problems into pen and paper will make your problems seem more obvious and the answer will become more apparent. And if you write down your goal in the…" Matsumoto went on to repeat her memorized research again.

"Okay, okay, you said it before!"

Matsumoto stopped at Hitsugaya's irritation. "So…you should…start a diary!" She said once more, feeling stupid. _This would never work…_ She thought, looking at Hitsugaya's irked face.

"I…I even bought you a diary to get you started!" Matsumoto picked up her diary that she had bought for her Captain. It was a blue, ringed book. Matsumoto wanted to buy a pink one for him, but she thought that would instantly ruin the plan.

"Keep that." Hitsugaya said. "I've got nothing to write about."

"Come on, it's impossible! I mean, you can write about your day, your dreams, your thoughts and feelings about people, and just…what you feel on the spot! It's really fun!" Matsumoto said, forcing out a smile. It's so hard saying things that she doesn't believe in.

"And it's gonna be a private diary, secret, and no one can read it!" She added, remembering the Captain Commander's words.

Hitsugaya stared. He sighed. "Okay, give it to me. Since you especially bought it for me, I'll just have to try and do it."

Oh my, Captain actually agreed on it! I can't believe it! Matsumoto was ecstatic. She jumped up in happiness as she hugged her Captain! "Oh, Taicho, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! You must write something, okay! It will be 100% confidential!"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Hitsugaya said, pushing Matsumoto away. "Sheesh…what's wrong with you…"

XxXxX

Matsumoto peeked into her Captain's room once again. Okay, he's sleeping. Now let's go in and steal that book! Hopefully he did write something.

Matsumoto tiptoed softly, and searched around her Captain's table to find the book.

"Here it is!" Matsumoto cheered silently. She opened the book, and read it.

_8__th__ August_

_Okay…erm…dear diary._

_This is so stup__id. Why am I writing a diary? And why am I writing 'dear diary'? The phrase sound so stupid by itself. What's up with that woman…_

_Anyway…t__he Captain Commander has not sacked me yet. Wondering what he's up to. I've caused so much troubles, it's impossible to continue having me in the Gotei 13. I hope he can quickly sack me. Maybe a few more Captain meetings will blow him off, and get me fired finally._

_I have a dream la__st night. The same one. She was there, again. As usual, she was just sanding there. I have no idea why. Why do I keep having those dreams? It's so irritating. When I woke up, I was still thinking about her. I really just wanted to lie there and never wake up, but there's still the Captain meeting… Freak it, just sack me already!_

_Those paperwork are piling and are almost rotting. I'm not going to do them. Let the next tenth squad captain take care of it._

_Okay, that's it, I've got nothing else to complain about. This diary is so useless…_

Matsumoto stared at the book, Hitsugaya's new diary, dumbfounded. Hitsugaya…taicho…wants to quit being a Captain… This…this is impossible! Why? Why would he want to be sacked? This is…

Hitsugaya stirred.

Oh man, better get out of here quick. Matsumoto put the book back gently, and crept out of the room.

_**End of chappie! Sorry it's so short. I'm kinda busy. :P**_

_**Every chapter shall be a new entry from Hitsugaya, and his secret shall be revealed layer by layer! Yes!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Hehe sorry for late update. :P Was quite busy…**_

XxXxX

"Captain Hitsugaya wants to get sacked?" Yamamoto said, irritated. "I can grant him that wish easily."

"Well, I think he has other reasons for it. I mean, from his phrasing in his diary, he seems to be purposely doing stuff that gets you irritated so he can be sacked."

"Is the reason because of the girl in his dream?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"But why?"

"Well, he didn't say that…"

"Maybe if we give him some more time to open up to his diary, he would eventually write about the reason, and everything behind the girl he's talking about?"

"Maybe…"

"Or maybe he knew about the reason too well, so much that he does not need to write it down. Then we'll never know why."

"Che, why are you so pessimistic?"

"Hmmm, so he really does like a girl…interesting…"

"Weird right, that Hitsugaya, heh, can't believe it too…"

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait for him to write more, then, what can we do?"

"Should I sack him?"

"No, it's too unfair!"

Matsumoto stood in the middle of the twelve Captains uneasily. She was supposed to report every entry that Hitsugaya gave to the Captain Commander. Or at least she thought so. Because apparently the Captain Commander had called upon all the Captains, well except for Hitsugaya, secretly and had Matsumoto read out the entry.

This is creepy…way too creepy.

"Tenth squad vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku, continue reading Tenth squad Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro's diary entries and report it to us. Today, concentrate on trying to get Hitsugaya write more on his dreams. The rest of the Captains, make sure you do not leak the information out, especially do not show any difference to Hitsugaya Toushiro himself!"

The Captain Commander is too weird. Why does he want to say everyone's squad and rankings? "Yes, sir." Matsumoto answered as she rushed out of the room.

XxXxX

Now how do you get Captain to write about his dreams? And elaborate more on that girl he's talking about? The girl? Oh right! Captain's in love!

Matsumoto thought to herself as she chuckled in excitement. Oh how she wanted to know who that girl Captain is in love with is! Then she could make fun of Captain all day about it! I wonder who it is? Maybe it's Hinamori! Yes! There is a high chance that it will be Hinamori!

Maybe it's that human girl that Captain played soccer with. It was the first time that Captain allowed a girl to pat his head like that without killing the person.

Matsumoto thought about it excitedly, and thought about her mission and sighed. "Gosh, I hate my job…"

"Captain!" Matsumoto bounced on her Captain, as usual.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said, sighing.

"Do you know that if you write about your dreams as clearly as you can remember it, your wished will come true?" Matsumoto said cheerfully, hoping that her Captain will believe it. "Especially those dreams that keep recurring!"

Hitsugaya paused for a while, thinking. Oh my, maybe he believed it.

He sighed again. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh it's a new scientific research proven by the 12th squad! I thought it was interesting so I decided to share it with you." What a great lie. Matsumoto suddenly felt grateful for all the lying skills she had earned throughout these years.

"Whatever. Can you just leave me alone now?" He said sharply.

"Why? Are you going to read more of that?" Matsumoto said, eyeing his working table.

"No!" Hitsugaya said, face reddening. "I threw that away okay! Now just leave me alone!"

"Okay, okay, chill…" Matsumoto said, feeling the temperature in the room dropping like crazy, as she slowly walked out of the room. Hopefully this speech gets Taicho to write about his dreams more.

XxXxX

_Okay, I'm writing on you again._

_I know it's stupid, but I want to try what she told me to. Hopefully this gets my wish fulfilled…_

_Yesterday I had that same dream too. Well, she was standing there, doing nothing, again. Okay, I must be clear, right? So, she was standing at the room, right in front of me. I was, as usual, doing my paperwork at the working table. _

_So, yeah, I was just sitting there, looking at her, and my heart hurts like shit. It…really hurts so bad… And she was like, smiling, her stupid, beautiful smile. I wanted to talk to her; I wanted to walk to her! But, I just can't… No, wait, she told me not to! She told me not to come to her; she said it's not allowed._

_Goddamn it, I know it's not allowed! _

_Okay, I think I'm explicit enough already. The dream is so boring there is nothing much to talk about anyway. This had better get my wish fulfilled… Even though my dreams are a bit hard to come true._

_If the dream research thingy whatever is true, then I wish that she can be with me. But it's not likely anyway. Let's just wish that I get sacked successfully._

_Maybe that Gin can take over my position as Tenth squad Captain._

Hitsugaya-taicho is really in love! Matsumoto smiled as she closed the book. Hmm, but he never stated who it is. I must squeeze it out of him!

XxXxX

_**End of chapter.**_

…_**I promise I'll come back and improve it when I have the time! Sorry it's so screwed…**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Shiro-chan, I bought you watermelons." Hinamori came in meekly, glancing at Hitsugaya with fearful eyes.

Damn it I hate it when people interrupt me! Hitsugaya cursed, even though he was not doing anything particularly and was completely free. He just had a bad mood. As usual.

Things always seem to get on his nerves nowadays, no idea why. Even Matsumoto also made him get irritated sometimes. Okay Matsumoto always made him irritated, but this is more. He has always been cold to everyone, and has this trademark frown that he always put on because he's always irritated at something, but this time, the irritating feeling is more and greater. How to explain it…

Damn it, explaining is so irritating too!

"Get out." Hitsugaya said curtly.

"But, Shiro-chan, I thought you liked watermelons…"

"I said," Hitsugaya said, trying to control his anger. "Get out."

Hinamori stared at the ground. Then she looked back up bravely. "Hitsugaya-kun, is there something troubling you?"

Hitsugaya felt his eyebrow twitched. It is the fourth time someone asked that. Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, now Hinamori. Gosh it's so irritating! "I don't know, okay! I'm just angry and I have no idea what is troubling me! If you want me to be less angry just get out of the room, get it? What language do you need me to say it in?"

Hinamori bit her lips, her eyes filled with tears. "Okay…I'll just leave…sniff…the watermelons here…be sure to eat it…I'll leave now…"

She ran off the room, controlling her tears from coming out.

Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori as she ran off. He shouldn't have done that to his sister… It was so evil.

He sighed and walked over to get the watermelons and ate it.

XxXxX

"Hinamori!" Matsumoto exclaimed in shock. "Why are you crying?"

Hinamori noticed Matsumoto, and quickly wiped her tears off. "Rangiku-chan…"

"What happened?" Matsumoto said, going over to the swollen-eyed girl.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

Hinamori did not need to finish her sentence off before Matsumoto knew what happened. It's Captain again…

"I'm sorry about him, he's just…" Matsumoto thought about it for a while. She's not supposed to tell what was discussed during the Captain's meetings to other people right? "He has some problems." She concluded.

"Yeah, I can tell something troubling him." Hinamori said. "After all, we have been childhood friends, close to siblings."

Matsumoto's ears perked up at this sentence. "Hey, maybe Hinamori knew something about Captain." She said to herself, and asked. "Hinamori, what do you think caused Captain to be so…unusually cold?"

Hinamori cocked her head, thinking. "I think…maybe he's too stressed out, you know. Before this he had been all 'paperwork, paperwork' and stuff, so now, I think he reached the age where he wants to be defiant and not be so hardworking anymore. I guess it's good in a way…he won't tire himself out anymore, but…he's not the Shiro-chan that I used to know anymore…"

"He's too stressed?" Matsumoto repeated, frowning. "Oh gosh, could it be my fault?" She realized. It was true, she had not helped her Captain in any paperwork at all, and never contributed anything actually.

Hinamori stared at Matsumoto, as her cheeks puffed up in slight anger. "You had better go back and finish up the paperwork! He must be staring at the huge pile and feeling super stressed out now, that's why he's like that!" She said, pushing Matsumoto towards the tenth division. "Go and put Shiro-chan back to the cute little brother that I know of!"

"Alright, alright!" Matsumoto said, running away from Hinamori. No way is she going to do all that paperwork.

XxXxX

_Dear__ diary, my dreams are getting worse. More details start coming up, and she had not only been standing there and smiling, she started talking! Why? Is it because nowadays she seems to care so much about me due to my change in behaviour? Or…maybe that dream thingo about writing out the details of the dream actually works…_

_Okay, at first it was the same thing, she standing there, telling me not to come, and I was getting bored of it. I'm so used to just sitting there and not going up to her. _

_But she talked! She talked, as in really talked, for the first time. She said, "You're not my type, you're too hardworking, I want a guy that is as slack as me, you know. You're too young, you're too short, and you're a Captain. I've never really liked you at all, I like…__**him**__… __**He **__is better than you; you're not good enough for me."_

…

_Well, I can't speak, and anyway I've got nothing to say. What she said was really true… I knew it all along._

_But it still hurts, I don't know why, I've knew this all along, but it still hurts. Even when I wake up, it still freaking hurts, it just makes me angry and pissed off about everything._

_I think it's because my heart had not actually accepted the fact that she can never be with me. I mean, I knew it all along, but maybe deep down, I still can't accept it._

_That's why I can't stay in this division anymore; I can't stay in the higher-ups as well. I need to get sacked. This would only make me more miserable, and this would make her miserable. And this would also make all these people close to me miserable; my mood had been quite horrible because of this, and I can't concentrate anymore. The Captains, I can tell they really hate me now. _

_It's not my fault, right? I know I'm slacking off on purpose, so that I can get sacked, but the truth is, I can't do anything right now! I can't even treat people nicely. She hates me for sure now, she definitely does._

_This entry is quite long…I guess writing really does soothe my feelings out…_

_The pile of paperwork and my haori is really stressful; they keep reminding me that I am still a Captain. Why do they have to put me in such misery? Just let __**him**__ be the Captain alright!_

XxXxX

Matsumoto stared at the diary. She read it over and over again.

I can't believe it… Captain is miserable because of this girl that he thinks he's not allowed to be with! How can this be? In this society of freedom and openness, there is no such thing as 'not allowed', especially when it comes down to love! And how could he think that he is 'not good enough' for her! I mean, come on, he's a Captain, he's muscular, he's strong, his zanpankutou is so cool, he's so…cool! How could he be so demoralized as to wanting to quit his job just because of that stupid girl? This is outrageous!

Matsumoto closed the diary in anger, and put it back gently into Hitsugaya's work table. (When it comes to stuff like love and relationships, Matsumoto will feel strongly for it. So strong…)

"I have to help Captain get his girl!" She said to herself adamantly.

She looked at the sleeping Captain, and calmed down.

Captain, he's stressed out, huh? He must be, after all, being a Captain at this age is not easy. Matsumoto had taken advantage of Captain's diligence, and must have tired him out. Well, who told Captain to be that hardworking? There had been so many times she had tried to get Captain to slack off, but he kept refusing. But, well, that is what Matsumoto liked about her dear Taicho. His energetic pursue of paperwork and maturity made him really cute.

She ruffled Captain's hair softly, trying not to wake him up. Only when he sleeps can Matsumoto do something like that.

Hitsugaya's grown already, huh… Matsumoto thought to herself. He has grown to be a proper man that will like a girl and he will eventually leave Matsumoto.

She sighed. It's inevitable, isn't it, that everybody that she loved will leave her eventually. All good things must come to an end. And Hitsugaya being her Captain seems to be the only good thing that came about her after what happened with Gin…

"I'll miss you, Hitsugaya-Taicho, when you leave." She whispered, as she got up to do the paperwork, for once in about a few hundred years.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry sorry sorry for extreme late update. I had a lot of projects that was due and I had to rush it out. DD:**_

_**Hehe to tell you the truth I'm not really a fan of HitsuMatsu, this is just random. Lol they don't really match, but I love them as a pair of captain and vice. So now I'm having a headache as to how it will end…**_

_**Enjoy my next chapter. :D**_

XxXxX

Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes as he slowly got up from his bed. Oh man, he overslept again! It's 2pm in the afternoon! This is bad, how many hours of sleep he have had already? He had better not sleep too much; it's bad for the body…

He got up slowly, wiping his face.

"Taicho! You're awake!" His cute bubbly vice-captain jumped towards him.

Damn, just woken up from a dream and here you are… Hitsugaya thought, slightly irked. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I did your paperwork. You look so tired, and there is a pile of it collecting dusts already, so I just came and did it." Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya turned his head and looked at his table. Indeed, the pile of paperwork has vanished. Hitsugaya's gaped at the emptiness of his table, shocked. "You…did all the paperwork?" He asked, pinching himself as if he thought he was still dreaming.

"Yup, so now you're stress-free!" Matsumoto said happily. "Hinamori said you might have a lot of stress nowadays."

"Oh, okay, thank you then." Hitsugaya murmured, shaking his head awake. He stared at Matsumoto. She had dark circles under her eyes. Eye bags… She must have stayed up all night… Hitsugaya felt his heart squeezed in guilt.

Just to do all those paperwork that he left behind so irresponsibly, she sacrificed her sleep, when he had a full 17 hours of sleep. Why is she so nice to him? Why had she been so nice to him all these times? She helped him in Rukongai, recruited him into her squad, and even nominated him to be Captain. All the while she had been helping him to get to where he is now, and being so nice to him. And now, doing his paperwork for him…

There's a reason why Hitsugaya was so dedicated to his paperwork; he did not want Matsumoto to do it. Yes, he would scream at Matsumoto for not doing her work, but he never expected her to, and in truth, never wanted to. He's more than happy to help Matsumoto in whatever ways he can.

Now he cannot even do the paperwork for her, and cause her to grow eye bags!

"You okay? You look…angry…"

"I am." I'm angry at myself, Matsumoto. "Now get out! And I don't want you doing my paperwork anymore, get it." He ordered.

"Okay, I don't really like doing it anyway. Next time do it yourself then." Matsumoto said, bouncing out of the room.

Hitsugaya blinked, not getting Matsumoto's behaviour. He shrugged. Oh well, she has always been this weird and cute, that's what I liked about her.

He sighed. But this cannot go on. If he continued being with Matsumoto like this, he'll end up really, really liking her, as in for real. He'd better get out of this division quick, before his feelings get out of hand.

XxXxX

When she didn't do paperwork, he'll get angry. Now when she did do paperwork, he gets angry too. Man, Hisugaya-taicho's temper is hard to understand. Matsumoto thought, slightly chuckling to herself when she recalled Hitsugaya's facial expression when he found out that Matsumoto did everything. Haha, he was so shocked, it was the first time she saw Hitsugaya open his mouth that big. She should have taken a photo of it.

"Yo, Ran-chan."

Matsumoto spun around in surprise. "Oh, it's you, Gin. Why are you here?"

"Had nothin' to do." Gin shrugged.

The two stared at each other in awkwardness. Well, this is what happens to ex-couples, huh…

"So, erm, how are you?" Matsumoto asked, smiling, trying to force something out.

Gin shrugged again. "How's that capt'n of yours? You used to talk about him a lot."

"Erm, yeah, he's still the same." Matsumoto smiled. "As cute as always."

They stood in silence again. After all, Hitsugaya was the one that caused the break up, so it's rather awkward…

"Wanna eat lunch or somethin'?" Gin said, scratching his head.

"Oh, I'm, erm, I'm going with my friends, so…"

"Then, it's okay I guess. I'll be going, then."

"Bye." Matsumoto said, giving Gin a hug, feeling rather awkward. Suddenly, they heard someone gasped.

They turned around. That someone had already swooped down along the corridors, away from sight, but something caught Matsumoto's eyes that cause her to panic.

That person, his hair was white and spiky…

Matsumoto pushed Gin away immediately, and chased after that other person.

"Sorry, see you in another day!" She shouted as she ran away desperately.

It might be Hitsugaya-taicho. That hair…it has to be him! Oh no, he must have saw their struggles, and must have misunderstood or something. Why else would he run off like that? She must run over to him to explain herself.

She turned around the corner. "Taicho!"

Empty.

He must have shunpoed away. That boy, he's so fast…

Matsumoto panted, looking around frantically. She had no idea why is she so worked up over this. She just knew that she did not want Captain to get the wrong idea, to misunderstand her, to think that she and Gin still has a relationship. That's why she broke up in the first place. She had no idea why, but she had never wanted to be seen in any relationship at all, ever since Hitsugaya came.

Maybe she didn't want the rumours, maybe she had finally decided to be single. But whatever, she must find Captain! She has to…

"Come on, Taicho, where are you?" She whispered desperately, almost crying. "Please…" She raised a hand to wipe her tear off.

She sensed for his reiatsu urgently. It doesn't work; he can hide his reiatsu all too well…

"Hitsugaya…" Matsumoto sat down, tired from all the running and searching. She buried her head into her arms, and cried.

XxXxX

That's it, he knew that would happen. He knew it, he fucking knew it. So why is he still crying?

Hitsugaya punched the wall angrily, again, this time with his left fist. His right fist is already bleeding uncontrollably.

Damn it, damn it. The image of them hugging was still burning in his mind, and he could not get it out. Gin and Matsumoto… it has been so long since he last seen them together, even after the whole Aizen thing is solved. Right, so apparently they're still together, enough of my fat hopes. Matsumoto still liked Gin!

Hitsugaya punched the wall again. Well, it's what he wanted, right? Gin'll keep Matsumoto happy. Look at how happy they were; hugging in the streets, God knows what the fucking shit they would be doing next.

He punched the wall again. Matsumoto would be happy; after all, that's what he always wanted, right? He need not fret so much about his relationship with Matsumoto already, right?

So why the hell is he still crying?

He punched the wall again and again, as he muttered to himself "Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it…" He can feel the blood gushing out of his hands. It hurts, but he didn't care. The pain in his heart hurts more.

This time, Hyourinmaru spoke out.

"Master…"

"I told you, Hyourinmaru, don't interfere. I don't care about how my hands hurt."

"…No, it's not that."

"Then what?" Hitsugaya shouted back.

Hyourinmaru hesitated at his master's temper. "…I sensed Haineko."

Hitsugaya blinked, as he regained his alertness. Damn, Matsumoto's reiatsu is really close by.

"Let's get out of here…" He said, stopping his frantic punches.

"But, master," came Hyourinmaru's concerned voice. "You…"

Before Hyourinmaru was able to say anything, Hitsugaya fainted. The last thing he saw was the worried face of Matsumoto.

XxXxX

Hitsugaya opened his eyes slowly.

Where is this place? He looked around, as his eyes get accustomed to the surrounding. This is the fourth squad. Why is he doing here?

"Captain, you're awake."

Matsumoto sat next to him, looking at him with worried eyes.

"W...what happened?"

"You fainted due to blood loss." Matsumoto said. "You…you punched too hard. Your bones broke."

Hitsugaya blinked as he remembered what he had been doing. He immediately averted his head away from Matsumoto. "Go back to your Gin, damn it. I don't want you to be here, leave me alone." He retorted.

Matsumoto looked shocked and hurt at his comment. Well, whatever, it's better to do this than ending up getting even more hurt.

"Taicho… I broke up with Gin."

"What?" Hitsugaya sat up, but immediately slouched back, pretending not to care. He had better not be too obvious in his feelings…

Matsumoto looked down. "After all, we're separated for quite sometime, so…we don't agree on many terms, and quarreled a lot, and we just…couldn't make it anymore…" She shrugged. "So we broke up."

"Then…just now you guys won't…"

"We just saw each other for the first time after we broke up, so it's pretty awkward. So I just gave him a hug." Matsumoto smiled. "Turns out we were both handling the break-up pretty well."

"Oh." Hitsugaya said, relieved. So they broke up. No wonder he seldom sees them together anymore. He smiled slightly, and then stopped himself.

"Well, whatever, just leave me alone and go away." Hitsugaya said, trying to compose himself.

"Okay." Matsumoto smiled. "Rest well, okay? Since I helped you do all of your paperwork already, have a good, stress-less sleep!"

She said and left the room.

Hitsugaya stared at the door. Che, he actually broke his bones just for a stupid misunderstanding. He thought being in love with Matsumoto was going to be painful in his heart, guess it's painful physically too…

XxXxX

"Oh damn I forgot about my mission!" Matsumoto said out loud, while walking in the streets. "I was too caught up in ensuring Captain's safety that I forgot I'm supposed to find that girl Captain's in love with!"

Hmm…who can it be…? She thought, rubbing her chins, while the people in the streets stared at her with weird glances. Hinamori? Rukia? Orihime? Yachiru? Or is it that human girl…Ichigo's sister?

Oh man, this is hard. Captain normally did not have a lot of rumours, so it's rather hard to find information about this.

It's getting late. Let's just read his new diary entry, maybe he'll finally state out her name!

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't stand it. I suddenly have so much hope in my heart! I mean, after I heard about her breaking up with __**that guy**__, I don't know, I think I just feel so much happier…and hopeful now. Hope for what? That I can actually win her over? That maybe she broke up so that she can be with me? What shit! _

_I shouldn't be this hopeful. I think I'll end up disappointing myself. I hate getting disappointed…_

_But she cared so much about me! She even troubled herself to find me, when I thought that I hid myself pretty well. She brought me all the way from that place to division four; it must be hard on her. She even helped me with all my paperwork._

_Why? Why is she so good to me? She's making it harder for me to let her go. Now every time I look at her, I just want to apologise for all the troubles I'm causing her. I want her to rely on me again, and let me do all the paperwork… (Can't help it, I'm trying to get sacked and I can't concentrate anyway) I just want her to hug me again, like she used to, all the time._

_I dreamt about her again. I think I actually went and hug her. Her strawberry-like hair was really fluffy (I think it was my pillow).Well, she is shocked and all, and she pushed me away, saying we will never be together._

_She says we're not allowed. She's older than me, and she's my vice-captain._

_But I seriously love her._

_Okay, I said it. I mean I wrote it. I finally confessed that I love her. Have to admit it started way before, before I became a Captain, her Captain._

_I'll just have to give up on this miserable hope… this forbidden love…_

XxXxX

Matsumoto stared at the sleeping child, mouth agape.

Captain…like…me?

XxXxX

_**Reviews! Sorry a bit rushed…:P Promise I'll come back and polish. Sorry for late update!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for super late update! Will try to update faster next time. :D**_

_**This chapter will nicely wrap everything up! So enjoy!**_

XxXxX

Hitsugaya woke up, rubbing his eyes. The fourth division headquarters' beds are really comfortable. Well, he should get back to his office now. It's no good troubling the fourth squad…

He stared at the blue, ringed book lying on the table next to his bed.

He was sure that he had locked it nicely inside the drawer of the table.

The room suddenly filled itself with icy cold mist, as Hitsugaya felt himself flaring up.

Fuck, someone read my diary…

XxXxX

"Hitsugaya-Taicho likes you?"

The entire of the Gotei 13 (well, minus Hitsugaya) exclaimed in shock.

Matsumoto nodded her head. "That's what…his diary said…"

Yamamoto rubbed his chin and mused. "So, Captain Kurotsuchi, you were actually correct in your observations."

"My investigation never fails me." Kurotsuchi said simply, smiling his creepy smile.

"What?" Matsumoto asked, looking around. "What investigation?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi knew that Captain Hitsugaya likes you. This whole thing that we tell you to do is just to prove it to us."

"Y…you knew…?" Matsumoto looked around. "How…?"

"You don't want to know, vice-captain." Kurotsuchi said, making Matsumoto gulped in fear.

"So, now that we know what's causing Captain Hitsugaya's… extreme temper, what should we do?"

"I can make a pill to control his hormones." Kurotsuchi offered.

"I cannot allow that." Unohana said. "Captain Hitsugaya will not be your test subject."

"Why not just beat some sense to that boy."

"Get him some counselor, then, I think he needs counseling."

"Better teach him some lesson on 'how to get girls'."

"I can be a good teacher! :D"

"Shut up, Kyoraku."

"We have to teach him some lesson on 'respecting your elders'. I hate his rude behaviour."

"What? I like his behaviour. He should keep it up, it's really badass."

Yamamoto silenced the whole hall. He turned to Matsumoto. "Vice-captain Matsumoto, tell me, do you like Captain Hitsugaya?"

"What?" Matsumoto blurted, blushing immediately. What was with that Captain Commander, asking such questions so blatantly?

"I asked: do you like Captain Hitsugaya?" He repeated.

"I…erm…I…" Matsumoto's face turned into different shades of red. This is so embarrassing! Why does she have to talk about this kind of thing in front of so many people. And in front of Gin… She peeked at Gin, who was standing at a corner, not making any comments. He had been quiet the whole time she had been there.

"I think it's very insensitive to ask Rangiku-san this question, Captain Commander Yamamoto." Unohana said calmly, saving Matsumoto from the need to say anything.

"Well, if you don't want to answer, then fine." Yamamoto shrugged, after being glared at by Unohana. "If you like him, just go and tell him, so he don't need to go on with this outrageous behaviour. If you don't, then…just go and tell him too, tell him go find another girl to like."

"O…okay." Matsumoto said, thankful for Unohana's help.

"Captain Hitsugaya reporting in, sir. I apologise for my lateness." A voice sounded from the back.

Everyone turned, only to see the small captain standing at the entrance.

"Why are you here, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto asked.

"Isn't this a captain meeting? I never heard of this meeting, but I assume that I must come." Hitsugaya said, facing everybody. "Unless, this is a meeting about me, and I'm not supposed to come."

He threw his diary on the floor. "A meeting about what I wrote on this stupid book." He glared at the Captain Commander. "Am I right?"

"So, Captain Hitsugaya, you knew…"

"Of course I knew." He said angrily, cutting into Yamamoto's words. "I knew it all along. So all the stuff I wrote inside had always been fake."

Everyone stared at him, especially Matsumoto.

"Taicho, what you wrote inside…were fake…?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya averted his head away from Matsumoto. "Of course, why would I like you?" He said. "Captain Commander Yamamoto, if you want to sack me, just go on and do it. There's not need to go around snooping, trying to read my diary."

Hitsugaya threw these words angrily, and left the room, leaving the stunned audience, and a shocked Matsumoto.

"Sorry, I'll be taking my leave…" Matsumoto said, voice quivering, as she stood up and ran for the exit.

Thankfully she ran off early, she could feel her tears flowing down already. So Captain was lying about everything he wrote in the diary. Of course, this is stupid, why would a child like his subordinate that was like, 20 years older than him? But why would he lie about something like that?

Matsumoto wiped her tears. She had not expected anyone that she loved to love her back; it has always been like this, with Gin, with Hitsugaya… She was used to her one-sided love. So when she knew that Hitsugaya liked her, she was pleasantly surprised.

Now she knew: everything had been fake. Hitsugaya did not like her. So she's shock, that's all. It's nothing. She'll just go back to their normal relationship then, her one-sided love. But why can't she stop crying?

It's the same, the same feeling she had when the other day when she hugged Gin, and saw Hitsugaya running away. The feeling that she need to explain herself, explain… Explain what? Explain that she felt cheated when Hitsugaya announced that he had been faking his diary entries? Explain that she had been so happy when she read that part about him liking her?

XxXxX

Unohana peeked into the room. Hitsugaya was lying on the bed, staring at the ceilings.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, time for your medicine." She said, gently.

Hitsugaya glared at her, taking his eyes away from the ceiling. "I'm not sick."

"Of course you are, you must have been sick in order for you to lie to everyone about you faking your diary, which is obviously not true."

Hitsugaya sat up, and stared at Unohana. "H…how did you know…"

"Why did you lie, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Unohana asked firmly.

Hitsugaya lay down back on his bed and sighed. "I don't want them to know…" He said softly.

Unohana walked towards Hitsugaya, sitting down next to him, as Hitsugaya continued softly.

"Matsumoto said that it would be private, so I wrote all my true feelings in it, all those words that I kept inside and did not want anybody to know. I can't believe that they actually read my diary…I can't believe Matsumoto read them…I…" Hitsugaya blushed. "I feel…betrayed… I really did not want anybody to know, but I can't erase their memory. But I really, really did not want them to know, so I thought…that the best thing to do was to lie and said that whatever I wrote in it was not true…So I lied."

Unohana sighed. "Well, it is not very nice of us to read your diary, I wasn't very supportive of that idea too, but well, you wouldn't open up to us, this was the only way."

She patted Hitsugaya's head and continued. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho, she likes you too, you know."

Hitsugaya sat up immediately, bumping his head on Unohana's hands, and then blushing deeply. "W…what are you saying…?"

"She cried when you announced that what you wrote in your diary wasn't real."

"She…did?" Hitsugaya asked, worried.

Unohana chuckled. "Yup. She really likes you, it's quite obvious."

Hitsugaya flushed into a deeper shade of red, if possible.

"S…stop joking, how could she like me? I mean, I'm shorter, younger and in a higher position too... It's quite wrong…"

"It's not wrong, it's completely understandable for anyone to like you, you're too adorable."

Hitsugaya blushed as he turned his head sharply. "S…shut up…she's my subordinate, it's forbidden, you know…"

"Who forbids it, may I ask?" Unohana said. "No one."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. What Unohana-taicho said is very true…

"I think you should go and apologise to everyone, and confess your feelings too." Unohana said. "Tell Matsumoto-fukutaicho your real feelings, and apologise for your rude behaviour these weeks, alright, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"No way." Hitsugaya said adamantly.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Unohana said once more. "You have been really disrespectful and unreasonable."

"I said I don't want to!" Hitsugaya said finally, as he threw up his blanket over his head.

Unohana shrugged, and stood up and left. Hitsugaya would definitely listen to her. Sometimes, she felt like his mother, since he do not have one, and he really needed one right now at this stage of life. She felt like she always had to be there for this little boy. She smiled. She liked this feeling.

XxXxX

Hitsugaya bit his lips as he saw Matsumoto. Oh my gosh, she's really crying. So what Unohana-taicho said is true… He can't believe he made her cry. He bit down harder into his lips to numb the pain in his heart.

So Matsumoto liked him? So his love is not one-sided? Which also means that all these times, all those things he did, trying to get sacked, trying to avoid Matsumoto, everything that he felt, were not necessary since Matsumoto liked him already from the start?

Guilt hit him hard in the face. Damn it, if this is the case, he should have confessed long ago, and save everyone's sadness and worry over him. All the captains must be really angry at him now…

He really should apologise for what he had done…

Hitsugaya cleared his throat. "M…Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto sat up, wiping her tars away, and smiled her usual cheerful smile. "Taicho! You're back!" She ran up and hugged him. "I'm so worried! You're so badass in the Captain's meeting room, I was so nervous! Now you're finally back! I missed you!"

"M…mfft…pfft…."

"What, Taicho, I can't hear you!" Matsumoto said, leaning her head closer to the boy, which is making matter worse.

Hitsugaya pushed Matsumoto away from him. "I can't breathe, you idiot!"

"Oh, sorry!" Matsumoto laughed.

Hitsugaya stomped out of the room angrily. He closed the door. Geez, Matsumoto totally ruined the mood…

Why on Earth is she so cheerful and bubbly? Did she do that to contain her feelings inside her? Come to think of it, whenever she's with Hitsugaya, she will always be so cheerful and happy, even though Hitsugaya's solemn and gloomy most of the times. But that's what he liked about her, Hitsugaya smiled. She makes me happy.

So, this time, I should make her happy. I shouldn't make her cry anymore… Hitsugaya thought as he tore a piece of paper from his diary. (He was still holding on to it after coming out from the Captain's meeting room)

XxXxX

Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho is always so cute. The way he struggled away from her grasp is just so epic. Hitsugaya knew, everyone knew, that the tenth squad captain is really strong, and could break out of her grasp as easily as drinking a bottle of sake. However, somehow, Hitsugaya always ended up struggling in vain. Was it on purpose?

Well, whatever, Matsumoto always liked the feeling.

And hugging Hitsugaya like that is always the best technique to drive Hitsugaya away. She really can't cry in front of him, she'll show her feelings away, and it's really embarrassing.

Oh man, it has been only a few minutes, and her vision is already blocked totally by her tears.

There's a tissue paper box in front of her. She reached out and grabbed a piece of tissue, wiping her eyes.

Wait, since when was there a tissue paper box in this room? She had never bothered to buy any.

She looked up.

"Taicho! Why are you here again?" She cried, forcing a smile. Gosh this is so embarrassing, why did Captain come back? "I didn't hear you at all!"

"I came to…give you this…" He said, blushing.

Matsumoto took the piece of paper he was holding, and Hitsugaya immediately flashstepped away. She smiled as she sensed his reaitsu just outside the door. Captain is so funny.

She read the piece of paper.

_Dear Matsumoto,_

_It's really difficult to say this in front of you, so I'll just write it._

_I just want to say that…_

_(One whole big chunk of section of words being crossed out and coloured to the point that there's a hole in the paper)_

_Just now in the Captain's meeting room, whatever I said…_

_(Crossed out and coloured)_

…_is not true. I mean, what I wrote in my diary is real, 100% real! I just said it was fake because I was so angry the Captains read my diary. So… you know…_

_(Crossed out and coloured)_

…_it's true that I like you. I really really like you! So…don't be sad, I…really don't want to see you cry…_

_If you look to your back, there's a bunch of flowers. It's for you…as thanks for doing my paperwork._

…_Sorry for everything…_

_You Captain._

She read it, and re-read it, over and over again. The more she read, the more she laughed. All the remaining tears flowed down happily, tickling her cheeks in joy. Captain is so funny!

She could feel her cheeks burning slightly. So it wasn't fake after all! She spun around, and just as he wrote, a bunch of roses wrapped up nicely in ribbons was lying on the window ledge.

She squealed happily as she ran to where Captain is, and picked him up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Taicho, thank you!" She exclaimed.

She looked at Hitsugaya, and she laughed. "Oh Taicho you look like a tomato!"

"S…shut up! You…look like an apple!"

"Tomatoes are cuter!" Matsumoto said, squeezing Hitsugaya's cheeks.

"Mff…apples…are…mff…stupid…"

"What, Captain I can't hear you!" Matsumoto said, hugging Hitsugaya more.

Hitsugaya yanked Matsumoto's hands away, easily as if yanking a baby off. "Matsumoto." He blushed before he leaned forward to kiss Matsumoto (he did something to his leg with kidou, so he didn't need to tiptoe; he has a huge sense of pride.)

It was meant to be a short peck on her lips, but we're talking about Matsumoto here, so it deepened into a sweet, wet kiss.

They stared at each other after they broke apart.

"Taicho, did I give you a wonderful first kiss?" Matsumoto giggled.

Hitsugaya did not answer. His head had stopped functioning, with all the blood clogging up his brain. Matsumoto stared mouth agape as Hitsugaya just fainted into her arms.

"Oh my, Captain? Why are you so hot?"

He fainted, and smoke can be seen coming from his head.

XxXxX

_**End of chapter! Damn it I want to end the story here, but it's not a very good ending is it? Tell me how I should end it so I can make you happy! :D**_

_**This chapter is not very well done, but, hey, it's a very hard topic you know!**_

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for late update! I have exams next week. Wish me luck everyone! Enjoy!**_

XxXxX

"So, Captain Hitsugaya, you've finally returned to your original self." Yamamoto said.

Hitsugaya bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry for the troubles I've caused."

"Looking at how well your recent paperworks are, I can see your sincerity, therefore you are spared. Return to your position and we will start the meeting."

"Thank you very much, Captain Commander."

Hitsugaya stood to his position. Well, he finally apologized. Everything is going back to normal. Whew, if he knew Matsumoto was going to accept his feelings that easily, things would be so much simpler. He needn't have to try and get sacked and get away, and he wouldn't have vented his anger… But really, never would he have thought that Matsumoto liked him as well… Che, waste me so much of my time thinking about whether you would like me or not…

Hitsugaya blushed, thinking.

"What are you thinking of, ne, Hitsugaya-taicho? What did you and your fukutaicho do last night?"

Hitsugaya snapped out of his thoughts.

"Wha-, shut up!" Hitsugaya shouted, flushing.

"Hahaha! Why are you getting so excited for? Did you really do something?" Kyoraku laughed.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kyoraku, please mind your manners, we are in a meeting!" Yamamoto ordered.

They calmed down, but Kyoraku was still snickering away.

Damn it, I really want to punch his face right now… Hitsugaya thought, annoyed. Somehow, and Hitsugaya had no idea why, the entire soul society seemed to know about Hitsugaya and Matsumoto together.

"I'm so jealous of you, Hitsugaya-kun. My fukutaicho will never make out with me no matter what." Kyoraku whispered to Hitsugaya, sighing.

"We did not make out!" Hitsugaya whispered back.

"Oh come on, don't be shy." Kyoraku cooed.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kyoraku, if you are going to continue your little chit-chats, I will throw you out of the meeting room!"

XxXxX

Hitsugaya slumped on the chair, breathing out a deep, heavy sigh. It's time for work. He had better finish all of these before Matsumoto come and crash everything…

"Taicho!" Matsumoto bounced into the room. "Let's play!"

Damn it she's here already, Hitsugaya thought as a vein popped up in his forehead. "Matsumoto, I need to do my paperwork…"

Matsumoto hugged Hitsugaya. "Oh come on, Captain."

"No, get out or you have to help me do some of the paperwork." Hitsugaya said bluntly.

"Taicho…" Matsumoto pouted, leaning closer, tickling Hitsugaya with her breath. Hitsugaya blushed at the closeness. "Please?" Matsumoto smiled. How could he reject those cute eyes?

No! He must stay firm; Hitsugaya hates procrastination.

He kissed Matsumoto lightly on her lips. "I promise I'll finish this up super fast, k'?" He softened.

Matsumoto sighed. "Why are you always like that?" She said as she walked towards the sofa. "I'll just sleep here till you're done."

Hitsugaya watched as his vice-captain slept. How could she just sleep like a rock, when it is just the afternoon? He shrugged. Time to do paperwork in the fastest speed possible, he thought as he skimmed through the first document.

XxXxX

Matsumoto woke up, stretching lazily, yawning. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around.

Right, Captain was doing paperwork. Did he finish it? Her eyes fell on the said boy lying on the table, sleeping. He fell asleep too? Haha that's rare. Matsumoto chuckled as she walked towards the table.

The table was a mess; the documents were all over the place. Matsumoto picked up all of the documents and arrange them neatly, Hitsugaya-style, placing them on the side of the table. So, he actually did manage to finish all of these paperworks. Guess he was too tired from the work that he fell asleep.

Matsumoto smiled as she picked the small boy up and placed him gently on the sofa that she had been sleeping on. He deserves some rest.

"Mmm…Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya stirred.

Oh dear, did she wake the small boy from his sleep?

"Taicho, just go to sleep if you're tired."

"I'm not tired." Hitsugaya said, trying to get up, which he obviously could not since he's so tired.

Matsumoto pushed the boy softly backwards, forcing him to continue lying on the sofa. "Sleep, Captain." She said.

Hitsugaya's eyes were wide open now. They stared into each other's eyes like that for a long time, before Matsumoto could not control herself and leaned over to kiss the unbearably cute boy.

Hitsugaya kissed back, as he pulled Matsumoto closer, leaving her no choice but to kneel on top of him.

They broke apart, with a thread of saliva connecting the two mouths. Hitsugaya blushed, noticing the position they are in now.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya whispered when she leaned forward for another kiss.

"Yes Taicho?" Matsumoto answered before devouring his mouth again.

"How…old…are you?" Hitsugaya asked, in between kisses.

Matsumoto giggled. "What, Captain, you're afraid I'm too old to have babies? Don't worry, I'm still fertile."

"I'm not asking about that!" Hitsugaya said, annoyed. "Geez, kids annoy me. I just want…to know our, erm, actual age gap…"

Matsumoto smiled. "Don't you know, Captain, a woman's greatest secret is her age and her weight, so I'm not telling you my age." She said cheekily.

Hitsugaya sighed, as he tried to get up. "I need to get back to work…"

"I'm not letting you." Matsumoto said blatantly, pinning her Captain down. She knew that her Captain has ten thousand times the strength of hers, and could break free easily, but she's pretty sure the boy did not want to miss out on this. "You finished all of your paperwork, there's no more work. This is reward for your high speed work." She said as she let down her sleeves.

XxXxX

"Ah, Hitsugaya-Taicho has such a good life…I'm jealous."

"Shiro-chan has grown up, hasn't he? I'm so glad."

"Hinamori-chan, it's time for you to get a boyfriend soon too! Would you like me to be your-"

"No."

XxXxX

"Taicho, this is so much better than that magazine of yours, ne?"

"…I told you I don't read them anymore!"

XxXxX

_**That's the end of the story! I want to write more too, but, I don't want to make this an M… Furthermore I'm actually quite young too (not revealing my age!), so if any of my friends/relatives caught me writing anymore, I would be dead meat.**_

_**Ah! Have to prepare for exams! After exams I'll come and brush up if need be, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**_

'_**Cause I really didn't know how to end it, so I thought maybe a sweet little HitsuMatsu will end it off real good.**_

_**What do you think?**_


End file.
